Graveyard's Ghost
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: Little remains in the empty wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard. All but some rocks, sand, a non responsive suit of armor, and most importantly an abiding spirit of one of the warriors from the great war that raged there long ago. He now can only wait and deeply reflect on what he has done...


This is just a quick one-shot. I had this idea a little while ago and finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy and please kindly leave a review. Thank you.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any fashion.

-A Foolish Fool

* * *

**Graveyard's Ghost**

If there is one thing that could be noted about the sandy hell, it is the pure, and shocking horrific beauty. The landscape, ripped up and shattered by those battles a millennia ago, forever scarring the otherwise majestic scene. Previously proud and innocent mountains remain filled with gouges running through their centers like they had decayed. Deep craters marked the ground like acne on an otherwise flawless face. Millions of lifeless and discarded keys still stand noble and imposing, marking the existence of warriors who's names even I do not remember.

All that can be felt in such a presence is utter horror and the overbearing and lingering feeling of immense loneliness. The dead had long since disappeared and their mortal marks on the world vanished, however the emotion and pure horrific dread that their souls filled into the place remains. As the sand roars past the husk of a world, these badlands, this Keyblade Graveyard, it is hard not to feel sickened by what has transpired.

Countless warriors, wielding weapons they barely understood, forged by both light and darkness and destined to destroy. Charging at one another with undeserved fury, driven by one foolish goal. To discover and wield an ultimate key. Perhaps what sickens me more than this tragedy is the fact that I was one of the fools who took part in it.

Thats right, one of those idiots who fought for a dream they couldn't even comprehend. One of the complete morons who flew towards the sun to get closer to the light and burned up in its warmth, a complete ignoramus among the likeminded. All thats left is this…a lingering soul in an empty husk of a world. A ghost in a shell. A spirit haunting a Graveyard. All that's left is my reflections and memories slipping like water in a sieve. Leaving me with questions I only somewhat know the answers to.

Who am I? Or who was I is perhaps the better question. My name, one of the least important pieces of my identity faded first. My mouth no longer able to wrap around the syllables that once identified who I was. I remember little about my being. Who was I before I took part in all of this? Did I have a family? Did I have friends? Was I even a nice guy? Now none of that really matters.

All that is truly clear is the immense feeling of pride that would swell up in my chest when I held up that key. The pride that I had been 'chosen', that I was destined to take part in something bigger than me. An idiot's pride as it turned out. Yeah, my key is out there somewhere. Lost among the other of its kind, a sea of gravestones. I was once able to find it. It would call out to me, and I could distinguish it from the crowd with the most minimal of effort. I would seek it out, stand in front of it, like I was attending my own funeral or something, commiserating myself. Now…well now, with time that has faded too. The life that once filled my key was gone; Just like everything else in this place, and I can no longer find it.

Why does this fill me with this feeling? I'm not even sure what it is…perhaps it is emptiness. There was something powerful about knowing where the key was. Some tangible proof that I exist. A symbol of who I am or was. That keyblade had appeared in my eager hand thousands of times. It was an extension of myself. A representation of my heart. Was it a keyblade of light…or darkness? That is something that haunts me as well. I simply can't recall that fact. The weapon that I used to destroy so much…

Another question that plagues me in this lonely existence is: why? Why did I do this? How could I possibly be so foolish and blind to the inevitable? I know not.

We were all united under one goal. Yet, not united at all. It was full out war. It barely mattered what side you were on, were their even sides at all…? At one point, if you held one of those infernal keys, you either destroyed or were destroyed. We started with a goal…all that was made from it was ruin. From what I understand and remember, even the object of our desire was ripped apart and scattered…

This place has such a hollow beauty…So majestic at one point. I wish, I could fully remember how proud and noble these grounds once were. Even the blowing sand is filled with dread. The raw beauty of the place annihilated by our cruel hands. Decimated, and for what?! I don't even know…what exactly we were hoping to achieve…the key-blade…like we ever had the right to control such a thing…

Like our hands were capable of even holding it. Like we had some claim to its power…

Oh, what fools we all were…and perhaps are…What really tears me up is that I still crave for it. Even now, with the knowledge of what happened, while slipping its true, even as this remnant of what I once was, I still crave to hold it, to wield it…

I hate myself for this. I am forever stuck as a fool. Forever desiring to obtain what is impossible and more importantly, ridiculously stupid to obtain. Will I ever be free from this torment?

Unlikely…I've been here for a very long time…

So now what? What the hell am I to do? I don't even have a body, and I definitely can't leave this wasteland, this Graveyard. What am I to do but wander aimlessly…

Hmm….Am I alone? I believe so…the only one like me that I can perceive at least. However, there is one. Not like me by any means. I can't even guarantee if he has a conscience. I got no response upon approaching that Lingering Will…that suit of armor is hardly good company…

So what am I to do? Nothing I guess…just reflect and think…just feel the pain and suffering this world wishes to dish out on me…

Just exist here waiting…for what? I have no idea. I have nothing else to do. Nothing else I can do. Perhaps someone will come. Maybe one day I won't be alone, who knows? Either way there is nothing I can do about it.

I am waiting…


End file.
